The present invention relates to an optical lens that is used in an optical device, and a manufacturing method for the optical lens. In particular, the invention relates to an optical lens that can be used in an infrared light region with a wavelength range from 0.70 μm to 11 μm, and a manufacturing method for the optical lens.